Una Sonrisa lo es Todo
by nefert13star
Summary: Annax HaoxYho Universo Alterno donde no se que les pasa a las parejas que sebuelben histericas!
1. Chapter 1

Una Bella Sonria Lo es todo

Chapter 1

**Neferrt:**** Hola amigos del fanfic, Nos encontramos en medio del estreno de la peli: ``Una bella Sonrisa lo es Todo´´, Presentamos a Nuestro Actrízes (Todos caminando por la alfombra roja) Anna K. de Asakura, Sir. Hao Asakura, Yho Asakura, Manta Oyamada, Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Lizerg, Chocolove y de secundarios a El trio de la Flor!!, Pues Claro haber que opinan nuestros famosos Actrízes!!!! (NO puede ser Hao en persona!!)**

**Hao:**** fu fu fu, pues claro, Como todos saben yo soy el más guapo, mi hermanito Yho nunca podrá superarme!**

**Yho:**** Hao!! eres un cholo!! como te atreves a burlarte de mí en público! Te las vas a ver... **

**Hao: Que?**** quieres pelea??? (interviene Anna de inmediato)**

**Anna:**** Hay dios!! Que se va a hacer con estos gallos de pelea... **

**Nefert:**** Bueno... NOsotros por aca empezamos a rodar la peli, que a costilla de estos dos la iniciariamos mañana, Deleitense con el arte literarioª!**

_**¡Acción!**_

caminaba un jóven por la ciudad. Ya se había casado, tiene un buen empleo, y si intenta un poco más podría tener hijos. Pero la pregunta es... ¿Acaso es este jóven feliz?

Cualquier persona al analizar este hombre, afimarían de inmediato que lo tiene todo!

Demo... ¿Acaso saben ellos lo que quiere? A que ni el mismo sabe lo que quiere...

/////////

Paseaba una bella chica con su esposo. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, si de verdad que era feliz.

Yho... El lo era todo para ella...

A pesar de que no contaban con mucho dinero, Así lo eran... felíces!. Estos jóvenes viven en el distriro de Fumbari, Japón, la dama es ama de casa y el vago trabaja en las oficinas de Empresas Asakura, S.A.

/////////

Era de Mañana, Yho salía al trabajo

-Yho! ya está listo tu lonche!

-Gracias Anna, Pero me tengo que ir!! dijo apresurado y dándole un besito en el cachete.

-Adios! se despedían a la vez que se alejaba el joven.

La chica aún podía sentir el roce del chico, una sonrisa se le formaba solo en pensar en el, alavez que se entristecía y le dolía. Era cierto que ya estaban casados, pero de aquel hecho nada mas que pequeños besos solían ser los unicos roces entre los jovenes. Talvéz es porque aun están verdes en este asunto de estar casados... pensaba ella.

Lo cierto es que ella lo amaba con toda su alma, aunque aveces podía ser fría a la raíz del cubo de hielo, aunque en ciertas ocasiones estar con Yho la descongelaba.

Entonces se culpaba por ser tan fría y hacer el matrimonio un fracaso!

-Talvez si fuera más cariñoza...

pero no lo soy ! mas furiosa se ponía , tanto que se cortó pelando manzanas...

-¿Que pensará Yho del matrimonio? Uii si tan solo pudiera leer la mente...

//////////

Corría Yho desesperado a su oficina. tenían una reunión en 5 minutos y Hao, El Presidente de la compañía, su hermano, odiaba las tardanzas y era muy estricto a la hora de evaluar y negociar.

Yho fue el último en llegar. Y por supuesto que llamó la atención de todos en la junta.

-Yho! Cuántas veces te he dicho que se necesita llegar con 30 minutos de anticipación a las juntas? el rostro de Hao reflejaba Molestia.

-Pero...Hao! Lo siento, se me hiso tarde!

-Para que pierdo tiempo hablando contigo..., Bueno empesemos la junta. Bien como primer punto discutiremos el proyecto....

3 horas después

-Hasta que al fin termina jijij , lo bueno es que pude echar un siestesita con mis ``nuevos lentes oscuros antitorpes´´ jeje. se decía mientras regresaba a su oficina.

Al llegar pudo notar un documento encima de su escritorio, se sienta y lo abre...

-No puede ser!!

Era una advertencia de su posible despido por sus constantes tardanzas...

-Tengo que volverme más responsable! (cosa imposible) Como llegaría donde Anna sin empleo!!

-jeje solo me tengo que parar más temprano, voy a usar la alarma de Anna...

//////////

Regresaba a su casa, estrezado, furioso y de lo peor!!

corrió a su cuarto que compartía con su esposa porsupuesto...

-Hao! ya está lista la cena!!!

Hao solo al imaginar la cena de Mariom... le derieron nauceas!

-eeee gracias Mariom, pero no tengo apetito hoy.

Mariom se preocupo un puco, nunca lo había visto así, hace días que no tenían contacto , esto la hiso preocuparse demasiado! Quizás us matrimonio está decallendo!

-No, jamás lo permitiré, el es solo mió! se decía entre suzurros...

Luego limpió todos los trastes de la cena que con mucho amor y esfuerzo preparó, pero al final fue rechazada. Al terminat subió a la habitación. Hao ya estaba dormido, como suponía. Solo le quedó cerrar sus ojos y pasar una triste noche denuevo...

///////////

un jóven ponía la alarma de un reloj...

-JIjijji Mañana si me levantaré Temprano...

continuara.....

notitas cute: Haber que les pareció.. jeje haber si les gusta y continuarlo..Me dicven please!! fant6asmitas1!


	2. Chapter 2

Una Bella Sonria Lo es todo

Chapter 2

Abría sus ojos delicadamentes parece que el mal humor ya se le había esfumado, jaja solo necesitaba un poco de descanso... se asoma para ver la hora.

-Que? No puede ser!! Me tengo que ir ya!

corrió a darse una ducha rápida, se vestió elegante como siempre y ni siquiera se despidió de Mariom, corrió de una vez en el automóvil al trabajo.

-No me puede estar pasando esto! Primera vez en 2 Años!! Pues de la familia Asakura Hao fue el escojido como el siguiente encargado de la compañía de la familia, porque dependiendo de YHo, desastres les venía a la mente...

El joven corrió a la sala de juntas, y todo el mundo le esperaba inpacientemente, hasta el vago de Yho, su hermano estaba ahí

-Buenos días a todos! lamento la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes

Todo el mundo lo miraba extrañado, no será esta la primera vez en dos años?

-jeje Hermano, ahora no me culpes ami jiji

-Cállate YHo! Bien empesemos! a la vez que afinaba su garganta

-Bien , hoy discutiremos el Proyecto 1234....

/////////

Anna ya no soportaba estar más encerrada, haciendo quehaceres.

-No soporto esto más!!! voy a empesar a trabajar para ganar mi propio dinero! NO me importa lo que diga Yho pero si seguimos así, quedamos en quiebra!. Despúes de un tiempo Anna se puso más controladora que antes, ya no dejaba a Yho hacer lo que le pique la gana... Ahora ella toma las deciones de su vida y de la casa.

Haber... Anna se puso a Investigar sobre posibles empleos. Anna estudió para especializarse en negocios, igual que YHo.

-Mmm Lo tengo! voy a trabajar con Yho! Su familia me ha de aceptar! Saben de lo que soy capaz en los negocios...

-jaja

////////////

Sola se sentía en la casa

-Hao ya no me ama!!! Ñiaaaaa el llanto le venía con solo pensarlo.

-Igual no me importa, el solo va a ser mío y de nadie más, no importa que no me amé o me desprecie , tengo mis truquitos! además de que nunca lo soltaré, solo con meterse conmigo ... es para toda la vida... ERes mío!

Mariom se veía tan traumatizada que se podría confundir con una loca esquisofrenica del manicomio!

Luego de unos instantes, se arregló y salió en busca de una complementos que necesitaría para su primer truquito...

continuara....

jajajajajaa me encanta!!!


End file.
